Shirogane Ikki
by SilentOver
Summary: Sebatang 'Besi Hitam' yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan. Rapuh, Cacat dan tak lagi sempurna. Tak lagi diharapkan. Namun seseorang datang mengambil besi itu. Ia menempanya,memolesnya,membersihkanya,mengasahnya menjadi 'besi putih' yang sempurna. Inilah Kisah Kurogane Ikki yang bangkit dari penderitaannya dan menjelma menjadi seorang Shirogane.


Note : I made This for my own fun. Dont like, Dont read. And Enjoy

.

 **Prologue**

Jalanan nan suram dikala malam. Dingin mencekam, sunyi dan kelam. Disinilah ia tinggal. Tempat diamana ia mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah penat meminta-minta seharian. Tempatnya menyantap makanan dikala ia mempunyai cukup uang, atau jika ada dermawan baik hati yang rela menyisakan makanan mereka untuk dirinya. Disinilah dia, di strata terbawah dari kehidupan. Di tanah buangan...

D isinilah dia bangun di tiap pagi harinya. Di sinilah tempat ia dihina. Di sinilah tempat dirinya dipukuli tiap harinya oleh para bajingan yang mengiginkan uang darinya. Di sinilah tempat semua penyiksaan atas dirinya terjadi. Di bawah redupnya lampu jalan, beralaskan kardus yang ia dapat dari tempat sampah di ujung jalan sana.

Ikki Kurogane namanya, atau setidaknya begitulah sebelum keluarga yang begitu dicintainya membuangnya ke tanah neraka ini. Keluarga yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat bagi dirinya untuk bernaung menghianati kepercayaannya. Keluarga yang harusnya menjadi tempat perlindungan bagi dirinya, malah menghancurkannya dari dalam hingga berkeping-keping. Semua itu ia dapatkan hanya karna ia tak dapat memenuhi standar sang ayah. Semua perlakuan itu ia terima hanya karna ia terlahir tak seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia dianggap cacat oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Hampir semuanya...

Bermula di malam perayaan ulang tahunnya yang tak dihadiri oleh siapapun selain adiknya sendiri. Di malam itu ia diculik oleh orang suruhan sang ayah dan disiksa habis-habisan. Ia dipukuli, diinjank-injak,dilecehkan bahkan kedua bola matanya dicongkel keluar. Tak cukup begitu, ia dibuang di jalanan, dibiarkan mati tersiksa secara perlahan.

Akan tetapi Ikki berhasil bertahan. Kebencian, dendam dan amarah yang terkumpul dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk tetap hidup. Keteguhan dalam hatinya membuat malaikat maut enggan mencabut nyawanya. Ia menentang takdirnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melawan kematiannya.

Sejak saat itu Ikki membuang namanya. Ia hidup dan melatih dirinya dalam penderitaan. Tanpa penglihatan, namun indra perasa, pendengaran dan penciumannya meningkat tajam. Ia melatih mentalnya, ia menempa fisiknya. Ia memupuk kebenciannya, ia kokohkan dendam dalam hatinya. Dan ia bersumpah, suatu hari nanti, Kurogane akan ia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Meski kedinginan, Ikki tetap bertahan disana. Ia tak punya pilihan. Tanpa penglihatan akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan tempat berteduh yang aman. Justru inilah yang paling ditunggu oleh Ikki. Karna saat hujan turun, tak akan ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tak ada yang mengganggunya. Itu artinya ia bisa menikmati malam ini dalam kesendirian. Dingin bukan masalah baginya, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Ikki menikmati kesendiriannya. Rintik hujan yang berjatuhan memberi ketenangan tersendiri baginya. Ia menikmatinya. Berduaan dengan alam terasa sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Sayangnya hujan memberi kelemahan tersendiri bagi Ikki, indra perasa, pencium dan pendengarnya menjadi tak berfungsi. Dan karna hal itu, Ikki tak menyadari kalau sekarang ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Pria itu berdiri disana, menghadap kearah yang sama dengan Ikki. Diam, Memandang jalanan. Persis seperti yang Ikki lakukan. Namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Pria itu benar-benar diam. Tak ada pergerakan. Ia hanya berdiri disana dengan tangan dimasukkan ke sakunya. Tak terusik oleh Hujan dan malam yang semakin dingin menusuk tulang.

"Sampai Kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" Ikki mulai angkat bicara setelah hujan mulai mereda. Ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri didekatnya. Ia memang tak bisa merasakannya, tapi ia mendengar. Ritme suara rintikan hujan yang berada disekelilingnya mulai berubah.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau lambat, aku sudah setengah jam berdiri disini." Balasnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang cukup penting untuk kau ketahui. Lagipula harusnya akulah yang menawarkan sesuatu padamu..."

"Menawarkan apa?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan..."

.

.

TBC


End file.
